Unpredictable Is The Keyword
by sillym3
Summary: A jealous Catherine, a teasing Nick, a happy couple with their baby boy, and most important of all; a giddy Greg.


**Disclaimer :** No copyright infringement intended. The characters belong to CBS and other entities. The plot is mine though, I'm not sharing.

**A/N** : To Sylvie, with gratitude:)

* * *

**==Unpredictable is The Keyword==**

Greg moved stealthily around the five-tier wedding cake, casting worried glances over his shoulder before slowly extending his hand to pluck a cherry off the thick pink icing. "Yumm…" he licked his lips in anticipation.

"She's going to kill you for that." Nick patted Greg's shoulder, making him jump. "She's gone all out for this reception."

"Gees Nick!" Greg turned around and popped the small fruit into his mouth, flicking its stem as he went. "She is busy kissing some ass" He pointed toward one Catherine Willow that was indeed busy talking with some well-suited men in the corner of the hall.

"Hey! She is probably making her way to more funds for the lab. You should be more supportive."

"Years of experience have taught me that there is nothing supportive about talking to Ecklie, Nick." Greg plucked another cherry innocently, chewing it as he adjusted his bow tie.

"There are some of those in the buffet you know. You don't have to steal." Nick scowled as he dragged his friend away from the state of the art wedding cake.

Tugging his arm free from Nick's firm grab, Greg swigged back his champagne. "My Grandma said that if you steal something from a wedding cake you are likely to be the next one to wed."

"You want to get married?" Nick looked at him intensely. "You want that?" He gestured at the bride that was twirling happily in Grissom's arms.

"Of course, why not?" Greg shrugged.

Nick huffed and sat at one of the linen-covered tables. "Marriage is a lifetime prison, man. Some friends of mine even said that it is a lifetime hell of submission."

"No, it's not." Greg sat beside Nick, watching a still dancing Grissom probably oblivious to his former coworkers' glance. "It is wonderful to have someone to share your life with and to celebrate your love appropriately."

"Yeah right, wait until she also shares her nagging, you'll celebrate pain."

"If I love someone enough to marry her, I'll love her enough to hear her rant." The dreamy smile plastered on Greg's face had Nick rolling his eyes.

"Keep on dreaming dude." The Texan patted his friend's arm mockingly.

"Who's dreaming?" Catherine joined them at the table while waving to a waitress for a flute of champagne.

"Sanders here." Nick nodded toward Greg. "He said that being married is wonderful."

Catherine narrowed her eyes at the former lab-rat. "Really Greg? And you do know that from experience, I presume?"

"I don't. I just see a lot of happy couples around me. My grandparents are still together after 45 years of marriage." Greg glanced at Catherine. "I'm sorry you had a bad experience in this department Cath, but weddings and the bond of marriage are wonderful."

"They are, if you love your partner a lot." Catherine's gaze was blank for a moment as memories flooded her. "And if your love is reciprocated." She sighed and gulped down the whole content of her flute.

"See Greg. Notice the heavy sigh." Nick smiled smugly.

"Take it from experience Greg. You'd better make sure that she really is your other half before jumping into the wagon." Catherine narrowed her eyes at the dancing couple.

"If you're so pessimist about weddings, why are you holding this ceremony?" Greg gave his supervisor a challenging look.

"It's my present to them," Catherine shrugged nonchalantly, "as a wish for their happiness."

"Or you just have too much money in your pocket." Nick grinned as he waved his hand around. The hall was filled with guests. The band was performing skillfully. The decoration and food were definitely expensive. _Catherine has definitely gone all out for this_, he thought to himself.

Catherine ignored Nick's remark, keeping her eyes fixed toward the centre of the hall. "She looks good with Grissom."

"She does." Both Greg and Nick agreed as they were also watching the dancing pair.

"I.. I just wish she would have got married after me." Catherine took another flute of champagne.

"She is, Catherine! You've been married once remember?" Nick's comment made Greg snicker.

"No man, she meant, she would have liked to have gotten married for the second time before attending this wedding." Greg nudged his supervisor. "You're jealous, aren't you Cath?"

"I'm not. This is just way too fast, too early." Catherine crossed her arms on her chest defensively. A sad look was unhidden in her eyes. "What if she has made a mistake? What if something goes wrong? I don't think they are perfect for each other. What if she… becomes me?" The sigh that came out of her lungs was heavier, knocking the smiles off both Greg's and Nick's face.

"Then she will have you for support." Someone's warm hand was on the blonde's shoulder. Catherine looked up to find Sara standing behind her. "I might not know a lot about parenting or marriage for that matter, but with a mom like you, Lindsey will be alright, no matter how her future is." Sara sat at the table while adjusting the baby in her arms.

"Sara is right Cath. Lindsey will be fine." Nick said, taking Catherine's hand in his.

"Agreed. She has you as her mom. What can be better?" Greg nodded seriously.

"Thanks guys. But she's nineteen for God's sake."

"Nineteen and strong." Grissom joined them, slightly out of breath after a dance number with the bride. "Right Lindsey?" The entomologist waved at Lindsey who was now dancing with the groom. Lindsey waved back and smiled at the group. Her beaded wedding dress glowed under the chandelier's light, but couldn't beat the brightness of her smile.

"Trust me Cath, she knows what she's doing." Grissom also took a seat, wrapped his arm around Sara's shoulder while caressing the baby's feet.

"Lindsey might know what she's doing but Tom?" Catherine threw her hands in exasperation while glancing at the also-beaming groom. "That boy didn't even know the difference between pink and magenta!"

"Hey, you're the one who told me that for parents, seeing their children happy is enough." Grissom retorted, taking the squirming baby from Sara's arms. "Lindsey is happy right now, you should be happy too."

"Yeah sorry, I think I'm just… I'm not ready to let her go into this unpredictable kind of relationship."

"You heard that Greggo? Unpredictable is the keyword here." Nick teased Greg again, trying to brush away Catherine's tension.

"No Nick. Marriage is good. Look at them!" Greg exclaimed as he pointed at Grissom and Sara; both were happily cooing to their infant.

"Well, just like Lindsey and Tom," Nick nodded toward the dancing pair, "Grissom and Sara believe in each other."

"As for you, Greggo." Catherine finished Nick's line as she stood and tugged the Texan to the dance floor. "I don't think anyone will ever believe you. Not if you keep stealing icing from wedding cakes."

"Damn, she knew!" Greg frowned.

"Greg, we all knew." Sara giggled. "You've been doing it since… I don't know Mia's wedding maybe."

"Don't try too hard Greg." Grissom also smirked. "You'll get your chance at the right time with the right person."

"I guess so." Greg shrugged, "Care to dance with me mommy?" he stood and offered his hand to Sara who received the invitation with smile.

"Hey, what about me?" Grissom looked up to them, feigning a disappointed look while bouncing the baby on his lap.

"Come on Daddy, you've danced with the bride, let mommy dance with the future groom." Sara smiled, wrapping her arm around Greg's waist. "I think I know a girl in San Francisco who would love to meet you Greg, she's one of Grissom's students…."

"Being married is good indeed, Son. Very good." Grissom whispered to the gurgling baby as he watched Greg leading Sara to the dance floor.

FIN

* * *

Pals, I'm a sucker for your reviews:)


End file.
